Como si no hubiera un mañana
by Neyade
Summary: Por mucho que algo pueda torcerse, James sabe que no puede hacerlo tanto sin manipulación de por medio. Una manipulación que tiene el sello de Sirius -retorcida, con ese humor realmente especial- pero que esta vez es obra de su prima. James/Bella/Sirius.


No sé si publiqué este fic alguna vez en lj o algo (¿concursos de esos en comentarios?), pero sé que le faltaba algo. Creo que ahora ya no, a ver qué tal XD

**COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA**

A veces las cosas no son como uno las planea. De hecho, casi nunca lo son. Por un motivo u otro acabas resquemado, dolido o, simplemente, sorprendido. A veces no puedes ni siquiera sorprenderte, pues las cosas se han torcido de tal manera que lo que sientes está más allá de la sorpresa y cada vez más cerca de ese algo sin nombre que existe en todas nuestras pesadillas.

Pero por mucho que algo pueda torcerse, James está convencido de que no puede hacerlo _tanto_ sin algún tipo de manipulación de por medio. Una manipulación que tiene el sello de Sirius -retorcida y con un humor realmente especial-, pero que extrañamente no es suya, sino que esta vez es obra de su prima.

Su insoportablemente mayor prima Bellatrix.

Bellatrix -Bella, esa zorra, tu prima que está tan buena, la nueva novia de Lestrange, un desagradable proyecto de mortífaga- le lleva nueve años a Sirius. Y a Peter, y a Remus. Y a James, por supuesto.

Juega con Sirius al gato y al ratón, a esconderse de la vida y luego salir a buscarla entre maldiciones que iluminan la noche de verde. Juega con Sirius a perderse entre besos y mordiscos -James ha visto las marcas que le deja en la espalda con las uñas, también-, a encontrarse entre risas cargadas de malicia.

A follar vestidos y desnudos -James lo sabe, Sirius lo susurra en sueños-, y jugar con fuego para luego quemarse, a entretejer una telaraña alrededor de su amigo, de su hermano. De su Sirius.

-Deberías dejar de verla -le dice un día.

Lo único que recibe en limpio de ese intento de conversación es un gruñido y la espalda enorme de su tormento Black particular, que se le expone para limpiarle un par de heridas que se hizo en el último entrenamiento de aurores.

(Es curioso que, mientras entretejen su telaraña de besos demasiado bien dados y citas que no se esconden pero nunca nadie salvo él mismo conoce, estén preparándose para luchar en los dos lados opuestos de la Guerra. Unas pocas veces James cree que lo saben, que son conscientes de ello y lo disfrutan con callada malicia. Las otras simplemente piensa que son demasiado imbéciles, demasiado Black y demasiado presuntuosos como para darse cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo en el mundo real, justo delante de sus narices).

-Deberías dejar de verla -le va repitiendo a lo largo de los días, mientras las ausencias se van prolongando cada vez más y Sirius se convierte en una sombra del amigo, del hermano que fue.

Siempre le gruñe, le ofrece la espalda, los labios o unas manos callosas que piden abrazos. James se lo da, todo lo que le pide e incluso más. Pero no cede en su empeño.

-Deberías dejar de-

-Ya lo hice.

(Sirius está dos meses sin levantar cabeza y James descubre que su vida sin Bella es mejor, más clara y luminosa, pero que la de Sirius se vuelve un tormento eterno y consumidor. Y como la vida James acaba siendo siempre la de Sirius, más tarde o más temprano, ambos saben que cuando los primos Black vuelvan a reunirse ya no habrán más objeciones. Al fin y al cabo, James es de Sirius. Y si Sirius quiere ser de Bella, James lo será también).

Los besos de Bella saben como los de Sirius y él, su hermano, ríe cuando se muerden (él a ella, ella a él, ambos a la vez, nadie lo sabe muy bien) durante el beso y esparcen el fuerte sabor de la sangre entre sus bocas. Bella abre las piernas como una ofrenda a algún dios terrible y folla como si no hubiera un mañana. Melena como la de Medusa esparciéndose sobre la cama, muslos pálidos y pechos erguidos. El sudor le resbala por el hueco de la espalda; Sirius les mira -mirada pesada detrás de ese par de mechones a los que llama flequillo, descolgándose en una silla- y James anuda sus miradas mientras suda y gruñe y embiste.

Cuando Sirius se levanta, finalmente, su beso sigue teniendo ese fuerte sabor. Follan como si no hubiera un mañana durante meses, los tres, hasta que un día, definitivamente, ya no lo hay.


End file.
